Uncovered Mysteries
by SnowflakeMelodies
Summary: Ed and Al are stuck in the wizarding world after striking a deal with the Truth. But different universes are not meant to collide, and can only lead to unpleasant effects.


Hey, y'all. ^^ I hope all my old readers succesfully found there way here, and I welcome any new readers. 3

Enjoy~

PS. This looks so much shorter than it is. DX

PPS. The thing apparently doesn't like any form of line breaks besides THE line and keeps eating mine. -.-;

* * *

There are many mysteries to life. As a general, unspoken rule, one cannot possibly know all there is to know in the universe. There are some things that are meant to go untouched, to forever remain as a mystery. But sometimes, in certain circumstances, these mysteries will be unknowingly revealed. Whether this is for better or worse... there is no way of knowing.

In this tale, two completely different worlds will cross unexpectedly. Some great, unknown mysteries will be revealed, and events that should never occur will be set off.

This domino effect will be unknowingly set off by two young boys, our protagonists and dear alchemist friends.

They were never meant to leave their own world. But a simple deal for not-as-simple results will lead to greater effects than either would have imagined.

**OoO**

Night currently cloaked Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To the unmagical eye, nothing could be seen in the area besides a forest of trees. Or perhaps all it could see was an empty landscape, or maybe even an old castle that was currently falling apart. But to an eye that held the gift of magic, a warm glow of light could be seen leaking from the windows of the great castle.

A cold October wind was blowing, bringing with it a bitter chill that bit into your bones. The trees surrounding the castle whipped around, and an occasional owl could be heard off in the distance.

Dark, slightly ominous clouds loomed overhead, a telltale sign that a storm was probably headed in the way of the school.

Two figures appeared at the front gate, dressed in hooded cloaks. Both forms were fairly small, presumably children at first glance.

"Think this is it, Al?" the blond-haired one asked, staring at the small card he clutched in his hand. The card was battered, the edges worn and tearing from being handled so much. He glanced up at the castle, a hard look of determination set firmly on his face.

The other one - Al - shrugged, swiping his brown bangs out of his face. "It's worth checking out, I think. This is the first real lead we've had." He rested a hand on the huge gate. "How do we get in?"

The blond smirked.

"Easy."

He clapped his hands together and leaned forward to touch the gate, but the one called Al grabbed his wrist.

"Brother, maybe we should just climb over," he said. "I don't think they'll take too lightly to us destroying their gate." These people would probably be far less likely to want to have a chat if they recklessly damaged their property.

"Fine, the blond sighed, and gripped the iron bars of the gate, expertly climbing up and swinging over. Al followed in suit, and the landed lightly on the other side.

"Ah dang it," the blond muttered as the dark clouds finally made their way directly above them and burst, sending down a sudden downpour of precipitation. He flicked his hood up and Al did the same.

They stared up at the immense castle in slight awe, not all too bothered by the fact that they were currently getting very wet.

"It's a bit creepy, don't you think Ed?" Al said a bit timidly.

"Come on Al, don't be such a baby," Ed laughed, patting Al's shoulder. His seemingly carefree laugh didn't do much to cover up the slightly anxious expression that currently resided on his face. The castle _was _a bit intimidating-looking.

"At least I'm scared of something perfectly logical," Al retorted, rolling his eyes at him. "I'm not scared of something like, oh... needles, let's say. Like _someone_ I know." He grinned as Ed sputtered.

"I don't... they're... augh, let's just get inside," Ed said, waving a hand and ducking under a covering that led to the huge front doors.

"I want to talk to this Dumbledore guy as soon as possible."

**OoO**

Harry looked around, a ghost of a smile still decorating his face. he was happy to be back at Hogwarts, with his friends. This is where he belonged.

He glanced up at the head table, worry working his way into his mind again. Where on earth could Hagrid be? Harry was feeling increasingly uneasy as various ideas of where Hagrid could be worked their way into his thoughts. He made a mental note to go down to Hagrid's cabin as soon as he possibly could.

And the new lady - the one from his hearing. That frog-like, Umbridge lady. Although Harry hadn't picked up on whatever it was that Hermione got from the speech, he could still tell that Umbridge was up to no good. He seriously hoped that she didn't have anything to do with Hagrid being gone.

Harry was about to voice his worries when out of the corner of his eye he saw the doors to the Great Hall swing open. Obviously he wasn't the only one to notice, because the majority of conversations stopped short and many heads turned in the same direction. Several people gasped.

Filch entered, dragging two figures behind him by the arms. The figures were dripping wet, and upon closer examination Harry realized they appeared student-aged.

There was a moment of complete silence before whispers broke out.

"Who are they?"

"They're not students are they?"

"I've never seen them before!"

Filch led (dragged) the two boys towards the head table, all the while muttering to himself. As they passed, Harry got a closer glimpse of the boys.

They were the same height, possibly thirteen or fourteen. The features of the blond, however, suggested slightly older. Fifteen? Sixteen? The brown-haired one had a slight baby face.

Both had long-ish hair pulled back in ponytails, and wore long brown coats that reminded Harry terribly of what you'd see out of movies that took place in the early 1900's. They looked terribly out of place in the sea of black wizard robes.

"Mr. Filch, would you mind explaining what is going on?" McGonagall demanded, looking slightly flustered at the odd interruption.

"Found these two brats sneakin' around!" Filch grumbled, pushing them in front of him. "Say they're looking for you, sir!" That part was directed to Dumbledore, who looked down calmly.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, surveying the scene. His eyes met the blondes, who gazed right back. Finally, he asked, "May I ask why you're looking for me?"

The blond looked around uneasily. "I don't think this is the best place for that," he said. Harry immediately noted the odd accent he had. It wasn't like anything he had heard before.

Dumbledore continued to look down at him. "And may I inquire as to what exactly is so important?" His tone implied that he found the situation somewhat childish and silly, as though it were a young child insisting that something simple was of extreme importance. But there was a look in his eyes that suggested he was now far more curious as to what this was about."

The blond sighed and glanced at the brunette, who shrugged. Then he turned back to Dumbledore. "You are Albus Dumbledore, correct?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Is it true you know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all exchanged wide-eyed looks. The Philosophers Stone? What could this kid possibly know about that?

Dumbledore stared down, the only thing betraying his calm facade being the light that flashed briefly past his eyes. "Excuse me, my boy?"

The blond fumbled in his pocket before pulling out a card that, from afar, looked oddly like a chocolate frog card. He held it up towards Dumbledore. "You know about alchemy, right? We're alchemists, and I really need to speak with you."

Dumbledore stood up abruptly, making several students jump. An unreadable expression settled on his face as he watched the two boys for a moment before smiling around at the Hogwarts students.

"Dinner is over, please return to your dorms. As for you two boys, if you'll follow me, we can talk in my office."

**OoO**

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking in the common room in hushed. They had hoped to be alone, but obviously other people had the same idea. The common room was currently filled with other Gryffindors, all probably talking about the same thing.

"But alchemy... it's extinct!" Hermione exclaimed quietly for what was probably the tenth time in that conversation alone. "It died out ages ago!"

"Well, they've got some pretty odd accents," Ron said, shrugging. "Maybe it's still around wherever they're from."

"But I would KNOW," Hermione said fiercely, as though Ron had just called her an idiot and insulted her prized intelligence. "I'm sure I would've heard about this before now! It just doesn't make any sense."

Harry leaned back in the chair he was sitting in and sighed. What an eventful first night back. Why was it that he couldn't go one year without his first day back at Hogwarts involving some big, exciting event?

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" he said suddenly. He honestly didn't think this was the case - he had seen the blonds face as he talked and it didn't look like he was lying. But at the moment it seemed like the only plausible explanation.

"You think they were lying about being alchemists?" Ron asked. He looked thoughtful, then shrugged. "Yeah, that must be it."

They fell silent for a moment, surveying the other students in the room. Many were beginning to retire to their rooms, as it was getting fairly late and classes started the next day. A few first years had fallen asleep around the room.

"Maybe we'll find out more about this tomorrow," Hermione said. "But for now, maybe we should get to bed."

* * *

Please comment! ^^

Written while listening to: The SHINee World album


End file.
